Drastic Change
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Eileen misses her old life when her life with Tobias didn't turn out how she expected


**Drastic Change**

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters

A/N -Written for QLFC round 2 - Gimme A Sign -KEEPER: Taurus (April 20-May 20).- **Write about a character(s) who thrives in luxury and decadence having to live a minimalist life**

**Word count -**2394

* * *

Eileen Snape sighed as she looked herself in the mirror. Her once long and soft hair was dry and greasy, she looked older than her actual age. She picked up the old wooden brush and threw it against the mirror shattering it into pieces.

"What the the hell did you break, hag?" Tobias shouted. Eileen huffed and shouted in the same manner:

"None of your damn business!"

"Who will buy the new stuff, your father?"

"Don't drag my father into this," Eileen shouted back.

"I'll drag you through the streets by your hair, useless bitch," Tobias shot.

Eileen's eyes narrowed as she heard it. Her fingers twitched with green current, she felt like killing the man in the next room. What is the worst that could happen? Besides her being thrown to Azkaban. It would better than living in this rathole. She cursed the day when she agreed to marry the man. If she had only listened to her parents, she would be in a huge mansion with many house-elves to serve her. She sat down and started to think about the day when she walked towards her downfall.

* * *

"_Young mistress, young mistress, which dress?" asked Tibby, Eileen's personal house elf who was holding seven beautiful dress robes in her small hands. Eileen looked at the dresses, all one-of-a-kind. _

"_All of them," said in a nonchalant voice._

_The elf nodded and gave the dresses to the shop owner who billed them with a smile, _

_When they exited the shop, Tibby faced her and asked, "Anything else young mistress wanted?" _

_Eileen ponders for a bit then pointed towards the jewellery shop. Tibby followed obediently._

_That evening, Eileen looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was adorned with a diadem which closely resembled Rowena Ravenclaw's and heavy sapphire jewellery. She wore a long flowing medieval gown. It was her special day and she'd make sure she looked the best. _

_When she came downstairs all eyes fell on her. All the wizards, married or not, were looking at her with desire filled eyes. She joined her parents who were looking proud. _

_Eileen felt uncomfortable as Thaddius Nott pulled her closer. They were dancing for a while but she badly wanted it to end. As the music ended, she scurried away and joined her father. _

_After all the guests left, Eileen sat with her father, who was showing her a stack of papers._

"_See dear, all their boys want to marry you. We received proposals from the Lestranges, the Rosiers, the Notts, the Blacks and the Yaxleys," Mrs Prince said happily. _

_Eileen just eyed the stacks and spoke, "Thaddius Nott wanted me to show him my bedroom." _

_Mrs Prince looked shocked while Mr Prince seethed with anger. _

"_That boy, I'll talk to his father tomorrow regarding his son's behaviour," he said angrily. Only to be calmed by his wife's delicate hand on his shoulder_

"_Forget about the Notts dear, I think Alphard Black would be better for Eileen." _

_Eileen snorted in an unladylike fashion when she heard this. _

"_Everyone knows he prefers blokes over girls, mother," Eileen said boldly. _

_Mrs Prince looked scandalised. "Eileen Mallory Prince! A proper lady never pays mind to gossip," she scolded. _

_Eileen just shook her head. "It isn't mere gossip. Why do you think he's still unmarried while his younger brother Cygnus got married recently?" she asked. _

_Mr Prince waved his hand in a dismissive way. "If not Black, then who?" he asked. _

"_Maybe someone from a different country. My daughter will find a good pure-blood wizard," Mrs Prince suggested, but her husband shook his head. _

"_I won't send my daughter that far," he said in a matter-of fact tone._

"_France isn't that far. Don't be a child, Edmund," Mrs Prince retorted. _

_While her parents were busy discussing which boy would be suitable for her Eileen was deep in her own thoughts; she wanted to marry for love. Though an arranged marriage worked for her parents, she didn't know if it would work for her. Quietly she went to her room._

* * *

_On a pleasant day, Eileen visited Muggle area with Amethyst Carrow. The girl wasn't adventurous or interesting, but she is the only friend Eileen had. Amethyst wasn't happy about visiting the Muggle area, and after roaming around for a while Eileen spotted a small jewellery shop. She started to head towards the shop but was held back by Amethyst._

"_Are you insane, Eileen? You are going to buy from Muggle shop. What will people say if they found out we were here?" Amethyst said. _

_Eileen glared at her friend and spoke, "Oh, for Merlin's sake, stop being such a wimp Amethyst. How are you going to make Yaxley happy if you behave like a child?" Eileen taunted. _

_Amethyst huffed in annoyance. "At least I'm betrothed. You turn down proposals from all your suitors. People will think you're like Alphard if you didn't get married," she said and started to walk away._

_Amethyst refused to enter a filthy Muggle shop, and so Eileen went in alone. She looked around in awe. Though the shop wasn't big as compared to stores in Diagon Alley, their collection was quite fine. She was so busy looking around that she didn't notice someone approaching her. _

"_Can I help you, ma'am?" said a gruff voice. _

_Startled she turned around to see a dark haired man standing there. He had narrow shoulders and was of medium build. Eileen didn't realise she was staring until he cleared his throat. Eileen looked away. She picked up the nearest piece of jewellery and shoved it in his face _

"_I — I would like to buy this, how much for this one?" she asked trying to sound indifferent, but failed._

"_The owner went out and I'm not supposed to sell anything or take money from anyone. My job is to craft the jewellery," he said. Eileen's face fell. Seeing her expression he spoke. _

"_I have something which would look good on you, ma'am." _

_He pulled out a golden brooch which didn't have a single gem in it, but it looked beautiful anyway. She took it then inspected with keen interest. She opened the pouch she was holding, but it had only gallons, no Muggle money, and she knew they weren't supposed to show Muggles Wizarding money. She sighed and gave it back._

"_Sorry, but I can't buy it, I don't have the money," she cringed at her own words. She never thought this day would come. But the man didn't take it._

"_You can keep it, it's free — he stopped when he saw how scandalised the girl looked. _

"_I mean it's a gift l, Miss —"_

"_Prince, my name is Eileen Prince," Eileen said. He just chuckled._

"_What are you laughing at?" Eileen demanded. _

_He held his hand in a defensive gesture and spoke,"You already look like a Princess and your surname happens to be Prince too," he said. _

_Eileen just blushed. "Thanks, uh…" _

"_Tobias," he replied. _

_Eileen just nodded and left. She came face to face with a _very_ pissed Amethyst who was glaring at her. _

"_What took you so long?" she demanded. _

_Eileen just smiled and walked away with a sulking Amethyst in the tow._

* * *

_The next day, Eileen went to visit the same area alone, and she saw a large crowd gathered around the shop. She went closer and saw an older man was beating Tobias while people were just watching. She got closer and attempted to get between the two._

"_What is happening here?" she demanded not caring about the people around her. _

_The man looked up and glared. "Stay out of it woman, this son of a bitch has given a pricey gold brooch to some whore," he shouted, Eileen' blood boiled to hear that. _

"_I'm that girl," she declared. The man opened his mouth to say something but Eileen pulled out a bundle of Muggle money and threw it at the man's face. Everyone was shocked. _

"_I hope this would be enough," she huffed. _

_The man faced Tobias and spoke slyly, "You got yourself a rich harlot, Snape."Immediately, Tobias punched him right across the face. _

"_This is not the way to talk about a woman, I quit," he said and walked away with Eileen while people watched opened mouthed. _

"_I'm sorry, it's because of me you lost your job," Eileen said guiltily. Tobias just shook his head. _

"_No, Miss Prince, it isn't your fault. I wasn't happy there either," _

"_Please call me Eileen, Tobias. Where do you live?" she asked. _

"_Spinner's end," he replied._

_That night Tobias was heading to bed when he saw a grey owl sitting on his window. Which was odd. He tried to scare it away but it didn't budge. He was something tied to its leg. He hesitantly untied it and opened it. It was a letter. He scratches his head. Who would use an owl instead of pigeon to deliver letter? He started to read:_

Tobias

I really liked talking to you today. I would like to meet you in future and know you better. Please send a reply though Nymeria, my owl. Don't worry she won't bite you.

Eileen

_Tobias eyed the owl in disbelief who was sitting patiently. _

"_You could actually deliver my letter to Eileen?" he asked. The owl hooted in displeasure as if it was offended. Tobias chuckled and started to write the reply._

* * *

_Time passed and the exchange of letters and meetings between Eileen and Tobias grew. Friendship turned into something more; something deeper._

_One evening when Eileen returned from her meeting with Tobias. She saw her parents sitting with her aunt and an unknown, attractive man. He had curly brown hair, green eyes and high cheekbones. He smiled charmingly at her, but she remained indifferent. Her aunt jumped in joy. _

"_Ah Eileen, come, child, meet Jean-Luc Chapdelaine. His family is one of the richest pure-blood families in France," she said. _

"_Ello, Mademoiselle Prince," he greeted. _

_Eileen huffed and ran upstairs. While her parents followed her. She locked herself in her room with her parents outside. _

"_Eileen, what is this?" demanded Edmund Prince. _

"_Tell that 'French Poodle' and Aunt Zelda to go away. I won't marry him," Eileen shouted._

"_What do you mean, you won't marry him? He's from a respected pure-blood family," her mother said._

"_I don't care. I don't want to marry him, I love Tobias!" she shouted, the windows shook with her rage._

"_Look, Eileen, we fulfilled all your wishes, reasonable and otherwise, but we can't let you ruin our family name over some boy." It was with that parting remark that her father left. Soon her mother's footsteps grew distant too._

_That night Eileen ordered Tibby to let her go, and if the elf wouldn't let her, she'd kill herself. Her trusted elf was too scared and let her leave._

_The wedding ceremony was short and fast. Eileen was wearing a simple white dress robe while Tobias wore casual clothes. As they exit the Minister's office, they were surrounded by Prophet reporters. _

"_Miss Prince, uh, Mrs Snape how do you feel?" one reporter asked._

"_Out of this world," Eileen replied._

"_Are you worried about your parents?" they asked. "No," was her reply._

"_Will you miss your old life?" _

"_No, I'm happy this way. I have my love, I don't need anything else," she said. During the whole interview, Tobias stayed quiet._

_Later in the evening, two ministry official visited her. And told her to sign the contract that she won't use her wand in the future. When Tobias asked what all this is about she told him that she's a witch and demonstrated a simple spell._

_The next morning it was over the prophet: _

_HEIRESS OF PRINCE FAMILY MARRIED A MUGGLE_

_She received the letter about her disowning within the hour, but she didn't care as long as she had Tobias._

* * *

_One year after her marriage, Eileen realised there were two sides to Tobias Snape. What he pretended to be, and what he really was. _

"_You worthless bitch. What do you mean you can't kill Thompson with your magic!" Tobias shouted, his eyes blazing. Eileen cowered in fear. _

"_I-I can't Tobias, the Aurors will arrest me," she explained, but Tobias didn't want to listen. He slapped her knocking her to the ground. _

"_I thought you were the hen that laid the golden egg, but you turned out to useless." Tobias stormed out ; Eileen cried herself to sleep. _

Eileen looked at her bruised hand. She quickly muttered workers healing spell to fix them. She heard the front door slam shut, meaning Tobias had gone out. She quickly got up and went out to find Severus.

After selling that _damn_ brooch which Tobias gave her in Knockturn Alley, Severus and Eileen wondered in to Diagon Alley. They entered Flourish and Blotts where Severus immediately spotted _books of his interest _while Eileen watched. Seeing from which section Severus was picking books made the shop owner concerned.

He approached her and spoke, "Madam, I think you shouldn't let your son read books related to dark arts. It's highly inappropriate for a first-year student."

Eileen just glared at him and spoke coldly, "Mind your own business."

The man backed away while Eileen watched her son selecting books.

* * *

Eileen stood with Severus on platform nine and three quarters completely ignoring that Evans girl and her family. She wore an old cloak so no one could see her face. She turned to Severus and spoke in a no-nonsense voice.

"Listen carefully, you'll not mingle with filthy Muggles and Muggle-borns. You'll only be friends with pure-blood children. Wealthy, influential and powerful pure-bloods. You won't live in Spinner's end, and you'll marry a pure-blood witch and live in a mansion. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes, mother," Severus replied.

Eileen handed him a letter which he kept in his pocket. "And remember Severus, never come back."

Severus just nodded mutely. When the conductor blew the whistle Severus hopped onto the train.

She had made a terrible life choice, but her son wouldn't make the same mistake. He will live a better life.

The End


End file.
